outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Udas
Captain Udas is an Andorian currently serving as the Commanding Officer of the USS Belfast. He is a trained botanist and zoologist. He also has sharp temper and a penchant for gambling, women, and drinking. 'Vital Statistics' * Full Name: Udas th'Shral * Species: Andorian * Date of Birth: 236210.01 * Place of Birth: Sh'vekar Region, Andorian * Age: 29 * Gender: Thaan * Orientation: Straight * Telepathic status: None * Current Rank: Captain * Current Assignment & Position: '''Commanding Officer, USS Belfast * '''Height: 6'4'' * Weight: 225 lbs * Hair Color: White * Hair Length & Style: medium, usually a bit messy * Eye Color: Brown * Skin Tone: Blue * Build: Athletic * Birthmarks, Scars: None * Tattoos/Body Modifications: None * Handedness: Right Insider Information Udas was born on the icy world of Andoria, in the industrial city of Sh'vekcar, which is located entirely underground to avoid the harsh Andorian weather. He is the son of a prominent Andorian political figure, Doran, who served as the Chief of Staff to the Andorian Chancellor. His zhavey, Erammi, was a botantist. Being that Andoria is covered in ice, Andorian cities are entirely underground. Therefore, the cultivation of plants and animals is an extremely noble and important occupation. As a youth, Udas was very close to his zhavey and learned to love and appreciate the natural world. Despite his love of science and learning, Udas excelled in local sports. His large size and competitive nature made him a natural athlete. As a result, Udas's thavan always wanted his son to enter the Andorian Imperial Guard and he could have easily secured young Udas a position in the Imperial Guard's academy. Yet that was never Udas's dream. While he loathed Vulcans and loved combat and strategy as much as any Andorian, and while Andoria was a paramilitary government and there was great honor in serving and dying in the name of empire, the Imperial Guard was little more than an honorary position these days and real combat was lacking. Before entering the Academy, Udas spent a number of years in his early twenties serving as an apprentice to some of the best scientific minds on Andoria at the Andorian Science Institute. The added experience gave him a wealth of knowledge and further drive to join the ranks of the Federation's top science officers. During his time working on Andoria, Udas kept secret his desire to leave his homeworld, fearing his family's reaction. When Udas finally did inform his thavan of his decision to enter Starfleet Academy, it was with great trepidation. To his surprise, Doran embraced the decision to go off-world, but still remained unhappy with Udas's pursuit of the sciences, rather than command. The two have a tenuous relationship, but have grown closer over the past few years. After leaving Andoria and the Science Institute, Udas entered the Starfleet Academy and excelled at his science courses. Despite being slightly older than most of his fellow students, he finished near the top of his class in several subject matters. Assignment History |} Achievements In his short career, Udas has been awarded multiple times for heroism and courage. Not being one for showing off his ribbons or medals, he keeps them stashed away under desk. Background Udas is a rather ambitious young man. While in meetings or on duty, he is always quick to volunteer or offer his opinion, sometimes out of order. His quick temper and tendency to make jokes has occasionally got in trouble with colleagues and superiors alike. Like most Andorians, Udas has a deep seeded mistrust of Vulcans, but since his time at the academy, he has begrudgingly accepted serving along them. Privately, he still harbors a slight distrust of the entire species. A natural trickster and practical joker, Udas was threatened with expulsion from the academy multiple times. In one instance, he illegal smuggled Romulan ale through an altered holodeck program. While the maneuver made him popular with some of his classmates, and became known as the "Andorian Ambush", it nearly cost him his future with Starfleet. His only saving grace was his stellar academic record. Udas is fun-loving, jovial, and easy to get along with, for the most part. He laughs frequently and is always smiling, usually at the little jokes he makes to himself. The Andorian is also fond - somewhat too fond at times - of alcohol, dabo, women, and living a cavalier lifestyle in general. He had several near expulsions at the Academy, but his stellar academic record and influential thavan kept him being permanently removed from campus. Udas's exploits have become something of a gossip generating item among certain crews that he has served on. However, the Andorian is never malicious and his adventures usually only leaving him with a hangover and a great story. His natural love for all things scientific comes from a deep relationship with his zhavey. Udas loves learning about new organisms, lifeforms, cultures, and planets. Professional Career USS Vigilant 'The Early Days' Upon graduating from the Academy and making his way to the USS Vigilant, an Intrepid-class ship, Udas was immediately captured by the Senivans, a mysterious and unknown species of telepathic aliens. He and the rest of the crew were unwillingly made part of the Ravensville experiment. While it seemed as though Udas was only present in Ravensville mere moments before they were transported back to reality, he actually was the subject of extensive medical experimentation by his captors. As a result, his neck permanently bares the scars of his captivity. Shortly after being sent back to the Vigilant by the Senivans, Udas witnessed the promotion of Commander Greir Reinard to the USS Darwin-A and the promotion and transfer of several other senior staffers of the Vigilant. Udas didn't have much recovery from the experiments, but other members of the Vigilant's crew were plagued by what happened to them during the experimentation. While he has only been on the USS Vigilant for a short time, Udas has already made an impact in the Science Department. When their shore leave was called to an abrupt end due to the unexpected arrival of the Stratigo of Zakdorn IV, Bokzadema Bokzadeshti, Udas was called to the Astrometrics Lab to help prepare the Science Department for their inspection. Along with Ensign Joran and Lieutenant Matthews, he worked to organize collected samples, files, records of experiments, stellar charts, and anything else that may fall under the Stratigo's scornful gaze. While running diagnostics, it was determined that long-range scanners were way off calibration. Using his scientific background and knowledge of chemistry, Udas discovered that a residual amount of an unknown element was clogging the sensor ports, an unwelcome reminder of the Ravensville incident and the Senivan's paralysis of the |Vigilant. The element was skewering the sensors readings, rendering them almost useless. Using targeted blasts of nitrogen, Udas cleaned the ports and restored the sensors to their original calibration. 'Mission to Zakdorn IV' Udas's first major mission as a crewmember of the Vigilant came when Captain Diego Herrera learned that the Stratigo of Zakdorn IV, Bokzadema Bokzadeshti, had been spying on the ship and crew for nearly a year. Infuriated by the news, Captain Herrera ordered the ship to Zakdorn IV to investigate. While in route, Udas, Lieutenant Commander Kaedyn Zehn, Lieutenant Matthews and Ensign Joran were tasked with searching the Vigilant for more of the listening devices. They discovered several more of the devices hidden within the main systems of the ship. Since the bugs were partially organic, Udas correctly theorized that targeted bursts of ionic radiation would destroy the bugs entirely. While the Vigilant was landing on the planet, Udas began cleaning the ship with radiation. Before he could finish, however, he was given a new mission. Upon arrival to the planet, Udas was a member of the away team sent to the Zakdorn Assembly Building to meet with the Stratigo. During the meeting, Captain Herrera assigned Udas, along with Ensign Kellan and commanded by Lieutenant Commander Eerie to investigate the Suliban Cultural Center in Prak Zel, the capital city. While at the Cultural Center, which doubled as an embassy, the team uncovered troubling evidence and a video of an attack on the building some days before. However, it was quickly determined that the video was a forgery and something was amiss. Udas managed to recover an encrpyted file deep within the Suliban computers, but could not decoded it; the file was protected by state-of-the-art modulated authenticating software. Taking the file, the team left the embassy and began their trek back to the Assembly Building. On the way, they were attacked by Suliban forces, who were also besieging the Assembly Building. Under harrowing fire, the team moved forward. At one point, Udas was nearly killed by two Suliban soldiers, only being saved by and his own instincts. Udas was forced to kill one of the Suliban with his ushann-tor. Traumatized, but alive, the Andorian made his way back to the team and into the Assembly Building. From there, the team battled their way towards Captain Herrera and the away team. The Captain and the away team members with him had been attacked as well. Isolated in a safe room with the Stratigo and her staff, they were working on countering the assault. Upon the arrival of Udas and his team, the Captain ordered the Andorian and Ensign Kellan to begin decryption of the recovered codes. It proved impossible until Matthews provided a missing component. The information before them was shocking and, to Udas, offensive. It appeared the Suliban were acting on orders that were being given by someone on Vulcan. The revelation has yet to be examined further. Following the shoreleave spent on Zakdorn IV, Udas was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade, which swelled him with pride. He was also present at the ceremony decommissioning the USS Vigilant and the commissioning of the USS Vigilant-A. USS Vigilant-A 'Mission to Eridax' The first mission of the USS Vigilant-A, a Hephaestus-class starship, was to explore the unknown world of Eridax. The planet was discovered by the ship as it left the newly acquired slipstream technology. Recently promoted Lieutenant (junior grade) Udas was dispatched to the planet's surface along with Captain Herrera, and Chief Eerie. The group's mission was to investigate the oceanic plateau of the planet. The team beamed down to an Oceanic Plateau where they immediately began taking scans and investigating the local environment. It was quickly determined that thousands coelenterate-like lifeforms were in the waters below them, emitting some sort of signal. As the team attempted to examine what exactly the origin and nature of the signal, things took an interesting turn. A water tornado began brewing off the coast, threatening the away team's safety. It was around the same time that the team made contact with the lifeforms, referred to as The Nexus and determined it was some sort of sentient being. However, the lifeform was not friendly and advised the away team they must flee Eridax or the other away team exploring the caves would be killed. Reluctant to leave such a rich scientific find, but understanding the other party's safety came first, the team fled Eridax and headed for Deep Space 6 for shore leave. Udas would begin working to determine if Eridax was simply one large living organism as opposed to a planet. 'Mission to the Gamma Crucis III Orbital Romulan Research Station' Following word from Starfleet Command that the Gamma Crucis III Station had fallen under attack, the Vigilant sped through the Neutral Zone and to the assistance of the Romulan station. The Commanding Officer, Rulak and a Romulan Senator, To'Rul both accused the Federation of the attack as Federation weapon signatures were found at the site. An away team lead by the Captain and containing the majority of the Senior Staff left for the station to investigate while Udas was given control of the USS Vigilant-A. It was a daunting task, but one the Andorian embraced. Leading his team in researching exactly what happened to the station, albeit with some unorthodox methods, Udas was able to deduce that Federation weapon signatures were indeed present. The Captain returned to the ship and ordered Udas and a number of other officers to begin discussions with the Romulans on what had happened. While on the station, Udas met his Romulan counterpart, Narenna and took an immediately liking to the woman. Working together, the team of Starfleet officers and Romulans looked at ways to repair the station. While doing so, Lieutenant taJoot uncovered the Romulans real intentions: developing a phased cloaking device. Shocked by the findings, Udas turned on Narenna, but their argument was interrupted when the station fell under attacked by cloaked Andorian warships, the original attackers who had left the Federation weapon signatures. It appeared they had come back to finish the job. Udas and the rest of his Starfleet comrades beamed back to the Vigilant. The uniquely designed ship then split into three sections to combat the Andorians and protect the station. Udas took the helm of a section of one of the ships, putting his in-depth knowledge of Andorian warships to use. The battle was a violent one and Udas's section was nearly destroyed, only being saved at the last minute by Captain Herrera efforts. Unfortunately, both the station and two of the Andorian warships were lost. The battle mentally and physically drained Udas as the deaths of so many of his fellow Andorians upset his perception of the politics of the Federation and threw into question a great number of previous beliefs. Additionally, the Vigilant survived and managed to beam a number of Romulans off the station, but Udas was unsure if Narenna was one of them. Following the conclusion of the mission to the Romulan space station, there was significant changes to the USS Vigilant-A. As part of those changes, Lieutenant Udas was transferred to the USS Darwin. Relationships *Thavan: ** Doran (thavan - Father) ** Otrra (charan - Father) ** Jemivoth (shreya - "Egg Mother") ** Erammi (zhavey - "Birth Mother") *Siblings: Jansa, Erillia *Good Friends: Kellan Joran, Richard Matthews, Diego Herrera, Kaitlyn Falcon Category:Udas Category:USS Belfast Category:Characters Category:USS Belfast Characters Category:Commanding Officers